My Fate Placed in Your Hands
by kinginryu
Summary: Harry was abandoned at an orphanage while he's there, he meets Tom. Eventually they fall in love and Tom is aiming to be Dark Lord. Follow them. Intelligent! Dark! Harry. TR x HP
1. Chapter 1

I **got really into Voldie and Harry together but you know as Tom Riddle…or Harry's gotta be a weirdo for liking that face ew! Harry and Tom are together in an orphanage.**

_One could say it was a rather ominous night, cold and rainy. But for Tom Marvolo Riddle it was a wonderful night. Not at first though as he looked back at it. No, he didn't like the cute, adorable brat. _

A cloaked figure walked towards the orphanage, holding the hand of a small fey-like creature with grime covering his face that walked bare-footed. Fiery red hair glistened brightly against the gray sky and the smell of wet concrete. However it hung limply as the wind tore through it. The small child winced as the cold and rain soaked through the little robe he had. He panted as he tried to keep up with his Mother's long stride. He gave a cry when his arm was harshly pulled. "Walk faster," the woman said. The bottom of her face was clear to see but from the top he could only see a faint glint of very dark almost black green. His own eyes were luminous as a cat's. The woman's thin blood red lip grinned as she knocked, " Finally," she whispered. The boy glanced up. She immediately snarled at him, " Don't look at me." Tears followed the rain dripping on his face as he looked at his grimy bare feet. He sneezed and grabbed on to his robe for warmth. The door opened and out came a middle-aged woman with the starting of gray flecks in her hair. Wrinkles littered her gaunt face and weary mud-brown eyes gazed towards them. She saw the boy or was it a girl and the beautiful figure of a red-haired woman. She had a low and kind of raspy voice, " Oh, ah, well what can I do you ma'am?" The woman pushed the kid forward. The little boy began to wail. Though his "Mother" was cruel he had loved her unconditionally. The woman sneered, " He's all yours. Harry. That is what he is called. Nothing else." No sooner than she said this, she released a laugh that sounded that of an unburdened woman as she left. Harry continued to wail even as the woman tried to appease the child. She had a very good mind to smack him. "Mrs. Pincers," a smooth voice drawled from the stairs, "What is making that horrid noise." Mrs. Pincers pursed her lips as _**Tom**_ entered the entrance hall. She gave a weak smile, " Just an upset child." In all her life never had one child gave her chills like _**Tom**_ and he's only eight. Still here and such a pity he wasn't gone. Tom walked towards Harry frowning as he got near to the noisemaker. "Shut your trap and grow-up. She didn't want you so crying would not make her change her mind." With that said he walked away. Mrs. Pincers scowled," _TOM!_ That is incredibly rude!" However, young Harry had stopped wailing and awe appeared in his big eyes. How the boy acted was exactly if not even _NICER_ than Mother ever treated him. Of course only when alone not even house elves were to be present he was allowed to call the woman Mother. In presence of others he called her Mistress. Though in his head he called her Mother because she was closer to that for him. He longed for a mum. Though this boy wasn't a female, Harry would follow him. Yes that is certain. Mrs. Pincers frowned as there was no empty space in the children's room but the only child that had space was Tom because he scared the other children. As she tried to come up with a solution, she took Harry to take a bath and a good haircut. Boys simply do not have hair until it reaches their bum. She soon regretted doing so because Harry's hair was like a bird's nest. Tuffs of hair defying gravity and since it was late so she only cut it until his chin. His eyes astonished her but she was careful not to give in to this child like many other sweet-looking but horrid children that have once been here. "How old are you?" she asked. Harry shyly answered," I'm six." Mrs. Pincers' eyebrow flew up, " You look like a three year-old don't lie to me." Harry frowned," Why would I lie?" Mrs. Pincers clicked her tongue," Humph." She looked at him and then went downstairs. Now Harry didn't realize she expected him to follow her so he went towards the door the boy, Tom, had gone through. He yawned feeling rather fatigued. He opened the door and there, Tom slept. Harry walked towards the bed and entered the covers. Tom was really warm. His eyelids soon fell, heavy from sleep.

Tom felt something warm and small near him. He was also hugging it. He opened his eyes to see the top bed hair of a young Harry. He scowled and removed his bed covers from Harry's small body. Harry opened an eye still heavy with sleep. Tom glared at Harry, " I won't mind if you follow me just as long you don't bother me." In truth, Tom kind of liked Harry's attention towards him but it wasn't a lot. It felt like a servant that would attend to their master. Harry nodded happily. Tom got out and made his bed along with Harry's help. He then changed and walked out. Harry tugged on his robe that he wore that had been washed and put it on. Then he folded the nightgown he was given. Tom had already left, so Harry quickly walked near Tom but not too close.

Of course Tom being the taller of the two, Harry had to run a little to keep up with Tom. Harry followed Tom throughout the day. Mrs. Pincers thought it was rather cute of Harry to follow Tom like a chick does to its mother, however this was _**Tom**_ so that ruled out the remaining cuteness.

On one particular Saturday, the children were called to bathe and dress properly. Harry very much liked the robe he was given from his Mother, so he wore it. It was a rather nice burgundy color that emphasized his creamy pale skin and his vibrant emerald eyes were quite noticeable. Of course when it was washed that he was able to see it had a color, it was rather dirty. Harry beamed at Tom who looked smart in his khaki knee-length shorts and red sweater. "Tom! What is going on?" Tom looked down frowning, " Calm down Harry, it's just adoption day." Harry began to grow teary," Does this mean Tom is going to leave me?" Tom sneered at Harry, " I doubt that I'll be leaving. Most certainly you will leave." Harry frowned, and grabbed Tom's arm. Tom slightly flinched. "But, I don't want to leave you Tom! I love you more than anything in the WHOLE world!" Tom blushed slightly at Harry's proclamation and gave an almost unnoticeable smile. Harry smiled at Tom. As they lined up, a group of adults walked in. Some had a sinister feel to them. Some were scared to have their own and rather adopt. Some had problems in having a child so they were giddy to adopt one. A stout fat man who looked like a whale waddled towards Harry. Following him was a thin woman with a horse-like face and a miniature pig chomping on sweets that the woman kept handing to the boy. The man huffed as neared Harry and eyed him greedily. "What do you my dearest Petunia?" The woman neared Harry, " Vernon are you sure he is just for chores?" Vernon smiled, " Most certainly pumpkin, why would you say something like that." Petunia pursed her lips and crossed her arms, " One you have a slight snake in your pants, two I saw that look and apparently I'm not satisfying you, and three he looks like a bad influence to our little Duddykins." Harry spoke up and sincerely speaking to the boy, " I feel sorry for you if your name is Duddykins." Vernon spluttered his face turning into splotches of purple and pink, Petunia gasped and glared at Harry, Dudley started to cry, " My name's Dudley! You dummy!" Harry frowned, " My word, you speak so childishly, and for the record my name is Harry not Dummy." Dudley had snot coming out of his nose as he threw a tantrum, " I WANNA LEAVE! HE'S A BIG MEANIE! I WANNA EAT MY CANDY AT HOOOMMMEEE!" Harry shouted back, " WELL YOU SEEM ROTTEN! I DON'Y WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU AWFUL PEOPLE ANYWAY!" The group spat towards Harry and made off. Mrs. Pincers dashed off to apologize to the family. The rest of the adults stayed clear off Harry and Tom. Harry ran towards Tom. He clutched Tom's waist. Tom put his hands through Harry's hair. " You ruined your chances of a family you know," he said quietly. Harry mumbled, " I want to be by you Tom." Soon the only remaining children were Tom and Harry. In Mrs. Pincer's opinion it was lucky day for most of the occupants to leave. But now Harry was like _**Tom**_. Despicable, rude, not average. She smacked Harry's bottom for his rudeness and sent him off to bed without supper. Tom was a lost cause and she didn't even give as much as a glance towards him. That night Tom didn't mind as Harry cuddled his chest. He hugged Harry, "I'll never let you go." His sharp brown almost golden brown eyes glowed in the dark room as he slowly closed his eyes and slept.

**Sooo, did you like it? I know that Tom was too accepting of Harry in his room and really fast but I don't feel like changing it. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the tips and compliments! I'm sorry for any mistakes and stuff. You made me blush~ so here's the next chapter. Tom is 9 and Harry is 7 years old.**

' '**= Thoughts**

" "**= Speaking**

Harry watched Tom make the bed he shared. 'Tom is so nice why would anyone dislike him?' Harry thought. Tom always shared his food with Harry, and when the new kids started to bully Harry because he made the leaves flutter Tom scared them off. The voice of Mrs. Pincers echoed, " TOM AND HARRY! GET UP ALREADY!" Harry stuck his tongue out. Tom gently smacked the back of Harry's head, " Don't stoop down to their level Harry." Harry blushed, " Yes Tom."

As they stepped down, a new face appeared in front of them. Harry being more sociable smiled, " Hullo! Who are you?" Tom merely hummed. The young girl had soft brown hair, blue vivid eyes, rosy cheeks and a nice pink dress. All in all she was pretty. "My name is Amy Benson!" Harry frowned, " How can you have a last name?" Amy giggled, " My mummy told the lady that this was my full name." Harry turned to Tom, " Tom do you have a last name?" Tom hesitantly nodded. Harry made puppy eyes at Tom, " Can you tell me? Or you never wanted to!" Tom furrowed his eyebrows " Um… it's Tom M-Marvolo Riddle."

Harry giggled as Tom stuttered. It was always fun to see Tom get flustered. Amy asked, " Well do you have a name?" Harry nodded, " It's Harry!" Amy frowned, " Harry what?" Harry also frowned, " That's it. Harry. Just Harry." Amy shook her head, " That's not normal! You need a last name! That's too weird!" Harry's eyes started to get teary, " It's not my fault I don't have one…is it Tom?" Tom scowled at Amy, " No it's not. If you would like one you can have my last name." Amy screeched, "No! That's for when you marry!" Harry blushed as he looked at Tom, " So, are we married?" Tom flushed, " No. Go find a book and choose a last name from there." Tom quickly walked away; his face still red. Harry walked to the bookshelf. He looked at The Great Big Treasury of Beatrix Potter. On the front he saw his favorite character, Peter Rabbit. He liked Beatrix Potter's last name. 'Perhaps I too would write books like Mrs. Potter' Harry thought. He decided to be called Harry Potter.

Harry ran towards the room he shared with Tom. Tom's face lost the red blush and he was laying on the bed reading. Harry smiled, " Tom! Tom! My name is Harry Potter!" Tom's lips twitched upward, " What about my name?" Harry didn't think that Tom was teasing him so he joyfully said, " When we get older, we can marry! I don't think it's proper right now. I know! We can practice!" Tom couldn't hold it in, he laughed until tears spilled out. Of course he still blushed. Harry stared confused, " What's so funny Tom?" Tom calmed down and hugged Harry, " I like you Harry." Harry blushed, " So do I Tom!" Tom kissed Harry's forehead. Harry shyly kissed Tom on the cheek.

However Amy kept following them and talking or trying to start a conversation.  
She stayed close especially towards Tom. Harry felt something in his chest tighten and somehow started to hate Amy even though she was nice. Tom paid no attention to her but he still hated her. Then came Dennis Bishop and Billy Stubbs. Dennis had red-hair, hazel eyes, freckles and a thin figure. Billy was a bit pudgy, had brown curls and brown eyes that had flecks of green in them. Harry instantly disliked Billy and Dennis. They followed Amy who followed them. They also made fun of Tom! Amy ran up to Harry and clutched his arm. He faintly pouted at the fact he was about the same height as Amy. Harry nodded as she talked about what she saw on the telly and made some comments on the shows. Dennis frowned as he took notice to Amy's affections. Billy also took notice. Together they plotted to get a pet. Sometime that would make sure Amy liked them more than Harry or Tom.

Mrs. Pincers thought their idea was great. For the children to learn responsibility, a pet was the best way. She asked the new helper, Ms. Cole to take care while she took the boys to buy a pet.

The following morning Amy walked into Tom's room. Tom scowled at her and Harry yelped as he was changing. He was only in his undies and Amy blushed mumbling, " S-sorry!" She closed the door. Tom walked towards Harry, " Change quickly." Harry nodded. When they left Amy beamed at them, " Guess what!" Harry tilted his head, "What?" Amy giggled, " Billy and Dennis were allowed to buy a rabbit! It's so adorable and cuddly!" Harry looked at Tom, " Can I see the rabbit!" Tom nodded.

Harry ran towards the group of kids. Tom followed slowly allowing Harry to act like the child he was. "Tom! Mrs. Pincers needs your help," Ms. Cole said. Tom looked back but followed the assistant. Harry stayed behind the circle of people and looked in. Billy held a rabbit in his arms. The rabbit was brown and white on the inside. IT LOOKED LIKE PETER RABBIT! 'Just without the clothes,' thought Harry. He froze, 'What if it is Peter Rabbit! He disobeyed again! Poor Peter's mother! I have to set him free.' Harry entered the crowd. "What's his name?" Dennis looked at him and said, " Rufus." Amy pouted, " That's such a weird name for a rabbit." Billy blushed, "If you want to, you can name him Amy." Amy smiled and looked at Harry.

The boys did not miss the look. "How about… Peter!" They nodded reluctantly. Harry beamed at Amy. For once she did good. "May I pet him," asked Harry. Billy sneered at Harry " No you can't." Harry frowned, " But you let Amy hold it and some others, why can't I?" Dennis huffed, " Cause you are Harry and you are around stupid Tom." Harry clenched his hands. A book rose and smacked Dennis and Billy repeatedly the bunny scampered off under a desk. Amy screamed and started crying. She looked at Harry, tears falling off her round cheeks. "Freak! Stop doing those things! You're going to hurt people!" Harry's eyes widened. The books stopped hitting the two boys. They turned to Harry, "Freak! You and Tom both! Freaks!" Harry ran out of the room crying.

As he neared Tom's room he bumped into Tom. Tom saw Harry's tears and immediately asked, " What happened Harry?" Harry couldn't stop so Tom picked up Harry and brought him inside the room. He sat on his bed and made soothing circles on Harry's back. Harry soon calmed down. "Okay, now Harry, who made you cry?" Harry sniffed, " I asked Billy if I could pet the rabbit and he said no because I'm Harry and because I'm around you Tom. Then I got really mad and books started hitting them. Amy started crying and she called me a freak. Then, Dennis and Billy also called me a freak, and said you were a freak too and…and… sob!" Tom hugged Harry again as he bursted into tears. "Don't worry Harry, I'll…talk to them."

As soon as Harry fell asleep from the tears, Tom left the room. He looked at the rabbit and grabbed its cage. He then told Billy to come out. Billy sneered at Tom until he saw his rabbit in Tom's hands. As they enter the back, Tom left the rabbit go. Billy panicked, "What did you that for!" The rabbit somehow got on top of the big oak tree that not even Mrs. Pincers could reach the lowest branch. Bill glared at Tom, " Thanks for almost losing my rabbit! Now we are going to have to ask Mrs. Pincers to call the firemen!" Tom smiled.

The rabbit jumped off the branch. Billy stared horrified. The rabbit landed on the ground with a loud cracking sound. A horrible shrill noise filled the yard. The rabbit was still alive even after that fall broke most of its bones. Billy started to cry. The rabbit kept twitching, trying to get up. Then its head was twisted all round. The skin tearing and blood spilled on the ground. It was as if a strong, invisible hand had killed the rabbit. Billy was a mess of tears, snot and screaming. Tom smiled to himself until the door opened and out came Mrs. Pincers. Tom sighed, 'Time to act.' He made a horrified face and made tears come out. His hands shaking slightly as Mrs. Pincers ran up and saw the mess of rabbit. "Who did this?" Bill looked at Tom, " H-He did!" Tom shook his head, " Now I didn't! The rabbit ran out and jumped from the tree! I honestly couldn't have done this. That's too gruesome to even be done in my hand." Mrs. Pincers lifted a hand to her head, " Go to bed boys, please." They did. Mrs. Pincers decided this was a good time for a trip to the beach. It would take the children's mind off the rabbit.

The following day Mrs. Pincers told the children to put on their bathing suits. Harry excitedly put on his trunks. Tom however told Harry to wear a shirt. "Why?" Tom looked at Harry, " So you don't get sunburned." Harry decided Tom was weird in a way like that. Harry looked out the window of the bus as they neared the beach. "Woah! Look Tom! The ocean's beautiful!" Tom nodded. After putting down their towels, they stepped into the water. Harry squealed, " It's COLD!" Tom laughed he turned around to look at Harry. A wave hit Tom's back making him fall on Harry. Harry blushed as Tom's golden brown eyes sent sparks all around Harry's body. Tom gazed at Harry's bright green eyes. "That's disgusting." They looked up to see Amy and Dennis. Tom scowled and stood up. He picked up Harry who was sadly looking at the ground. They walked away but Amy and Dennis didn't stop. Harry kept crying and they made Tom get irritated.

Harry around and caught a glimpse of a rock. He ran towards it finding a cove. Tom followed but didn't run. Harry giggled until someone pushed him. His head hit the rock hard. He winced and looked up. Amy and Dennis stood there. They threw rocks at Harry shouting, " We know it was you! You killed Peter! You and Tom scared Billy! Freaks!" Harry cried as he ran outside the cove. He had his arms over his eyes, passing Tom. Tom snarled as he ran inside the cove. Amy and Dennis glared at Tom, " Oh, and the other freak."

Tom stepped in, each step making the cove darker, soon as he wasn't visible. Amy and Dennis squinted their eyes. But they heard the taps of Tom's feet. Tap, Tap, Tap. The steps kept coming closer until they felt cold air in front of their faces. A flame lit and in front was Tom. Amy and Dennis laughed weakly. Tom gave a slight grin before he frowned and opened his mouth impossible wide. He screeched and disappeared but not before they saw smoky shadows trail out of Tom's mouth. The shadows took shape as deformed animals and human looking ones. The animals had rotten gray skin, red dots for eyes, and gaping mouths with freakishly long tongues. The human-looking ones make clicking sound, one eye bigger than the other. They were wide and black. Their skin was gone from the upper half. The two kids could see the muscles and blood dripping. The hands were long and had nails that looked sharp enough to cut. The human looking ones' freakishly long tongue didn't just loll out of their mouths. Their tongues caressed Amy and Dennis's face. A snap echoed throughout the cove. The creatures attacked the humans and the humans attacked the creatures. Guts ripped out, chunks of meat littered the ground. Bones snapped and eaten, heads half eaten dropped to the ground. After a while, the only one was a human figure. It turned its head towards Amy and Dennis. They had long stopped screaming since they screamed until their throats were raw. A long tongue went over Amy's lips and around Dennis's neck.

Then it was gone. The light spilled into the cove. The water sparkled in the sunlight as if nothing ever happened. Tom was nowhere to be seen in the cove. Mrs. Pincers found them in the cove, their bathing suits soiled and unable to talk. They left the orphanage the following day. Tom kissed Harry's cheek, " No one can bother you now Harry." Harry smiled, " Did you make them go away?" Tom nodded. Harry pecked Tom on his lips, " A reward for my hero!" Tom blushed as he hugged Harry harder. " Only for you, Harry. Now let's go to sleep. It was a fascinating and long day for us both." Harry nodded smiling, clutching Tom's chest.

**Oh I feel horrible for the bunny! Don't think too wrongly of me, I really do love animals. No rabbits were harmed. I hope you like this chapter. Shanagai95, don't worry Harry will eventually use his cuteness to control Tom but not yet. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tom is about to turn 11 and Harry is 9. Yes I very much know that usually Harry would be made to go outside but Dumbledore knows. Enjoy**

Harry hummed happily as he put some finishing touches to the card. On it was a well-drawn snake and a smaller one. They were in a warm patch of grass. Harry smiled as he closed the card and hid it carefully under the bed beside Tom's treasures. The door opened and Harry jumped, banging his head. "Harry what on earth are you doing?" Mrs. Pincers asked.

Harry blushed and ran his hand through his hair. "I…um thought I saw a mouse." Mrs. Pincers gave a disgusted face, " Please tell me if you do. Anyway I think it's time you have another room with your OWN bed. And that robe must go. A proper boy wears shirts and trousers. Not robes and no tiny shorts. You're also BAREFOOT! Harry Potter what have I told you about not wearing your shoes!" Harry kicked his foot back, looking at the ground. "To wear them," he mumbled.

Mrs. Pincers sighed, " Why don't you share a room with Michael?" Harry glared, " No. I stay with Tom." Mrs. Pincers face grew red, " Young man, do not argue with me. You will share a room with Michael!" Harry's eyes narrowed, " NO!" Mrs. Pincers smacked Harry's cheek. Harry's eyes grew watery but he still glared. "Mrs. Pincers?" Mrs. Pincers turned and Ms. Cole stood with some gin. " There is a man wanting to talk to you." Mrs. Pincers rubbed her face, " Alright." She looked at Harry, " This isn't over." Harry grabbed a book and read furiously. Tom entered. "What's wrong," he coolly asked. Harry hugged Tom; " Mrs. Pincers hit me because she wants me to share a room with Michael. She also wanted me change." Tom ran his hands through Harry's hair. "You look perfectly fine," Harry smiled, " Thank you Tom."

**~ And with Mrs. Pincers~**

As she walked down the hall towards her office, she took a swig of the gin bottle. Right now, she didn't care if any of the children saw her. She needed this. She might retire and let Ms. Cole take over. When she entered she was a tall man in a weird plum colored suit. It was ghastly and embarrassing just to see it on him. The man was rather tall and had long gray hair and beard. He had a sparkling periwinkle eyes that had a twinkle to them. He smiled, " Ah, good afternoon Mrs. Pincers. I am Albus Dumbledore. I am here to offer a school specifically for young Tom Marvolo Riddle." Mrs. Pincers snorted, " Why ever Tom?" Albus smiled, "Tom is a special boy." Mrs. Pincers laughed her cheeks slightly pink, " Hmm, so why are giving me this information?" Albus leaned in, " I want Tom to be able to stay here until he is old enough to live by himself. Can I meet with Tom?" Mrs. Pincers chewed her lip, " Fine, he can stay here when he's off school and such. He's in his room right now. Ms. Cole, please guide Mr. Dumbledore to Tom." Ms. Cole nodded and led Dumbledore up the stairs and to the far left of the hall. She knocked and the door opened." Hello Tom, there is a man that wants to talk to you."

**~And back to Tom and Harry~**

Harry hid behind Tom as the weird looking man walked in. When the door closed, Harry peeked around to look closer at the man. The man's eyes twinkled as he gave a smile, " Who is your young friend Tom?" Tom's eyes narrowed and a small frown appeared before disappearing back to its usual calm expression, " This is Harry." Harry looked at Tom who nodded slightly. Harry stepped out eagerly, "Hullo! My name is Harry Potter! Who are you? What do you need Tom for? Why is your suit a nasty color? Are you going to take away Tom? If you take away Tom I'll hate you for the rest of my life!" The man laughed, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. Quite the talker aren't you?" Harry shook his head, " Not usually, except-!" "Harry." Harry froze and blushed, " I'll go outside." He gave a brilliant grin at Tom and a glare at the man.

"Oh it's nothing, let him stay." Tom scowled. Harry nervously looked at Tom as he walked back to his side. "Now Harry, let me ask you, can you keep a secret?" Harry nodded. "Well young Tom here, is a wizard." Tom's eyes widened slightly before his expression turned smug, " I always knew I was different; special." Harry cutely tilted his head, " How can I believe you?" Dumbledore leaned back, " Because I am also one. Hasn't Tom done some peculiar things? Things you don't see the other children doing?" Harry nodded, " You mean like when he-!" "Harry." Harry blushed again and continued, " You mean when he makes things fly? So can I! Look!" Harry held out a plant that began to snap its petals together like it was talking." Harry smiled.

Dumbledore chuckled, "That is excellent. However, I notice that Tom is taking things he should not have." Tom hissed, " What do you know? And the fact I do not believe that you are a wizard." Dumbledore smiled and flicked his wand. Tom and Harry's wardrobe was engulfed in flames. Harry was a bit miffed that he destroyed Tom's things. Thank God he didn't put the card in there. Tom gave a cry of rage. Dumbledore stopped the spell and the flames went away. The wardrobe was left unscathed. Harry's mouth dropped. Tom pursed his lips and nodded, " Okay I believe you."

However a slight jingle was heard from the wardrobe. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Tom's eyes widened and looked at the ground. The object flew out and fell on the floor. It was a yo-yo. It stated rolling under the bed until it collided with something making a 'thud'. Dumbledore waved his wand and a box slid out from under the bed. "Now will you care to tell me what this are? Or to whom they belong to?" Tom grimaced and replied, " Things I have taken fro other children." Dumbledore frowned, " And what for?" Rom bit out, " They bothered me." Looking at Harry he added, "…and Harry."

Dumbledore shook his head, " There are different ways to deal with teasing but obtaining revenge is not the correct ways." Tom smirked, " I doubt you came here to reprimand me for this." Dumbledore nodded, " I came to invite you to a school. A magical school called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. There will be many young lads and girls who can do what you can do. You would get your own wand and learn about the wonders of magic and practice your skills in it. However, there are rules and this kind of behavior is unacceptable. That is if you want to go." Tom quickly replied, " I want to go." Dumbledore smiled, " Then must return these things you have taken back to their proper owners." Tom frowned but nodded.

Then he abruptly looked up, "What about Harry?" Dumbledore shook his head, " He can't." Tom snarled, " Why not? He can also do magic." Dumbledore sighed, "He's not old enough yet. When he is eleven then we'll send him his own letter but since you do not have parents I had to visit." Harry looked down sadly, " It's okay Tom. You can go. But DON'T forget me, EVER." Tom's lips twitched upward but nodded. Turning to Dumbledore, " I'll go." Dumbledore smiled well would you come with me to fetch your school supplies?" Tom nodded. When they left, Harry cried even though he would spend a while with Tom before he left. He soon fell asleep, Mrs. Pincers drunk and knocked out with the flu the next day. Ms. Cole taking care of the rest.

Harry woke up with Tom's arm around Harry. Harry blushed but slowly got out while putting a pillow in his place while he wouldn't be woken up. To his luck, it looked early enough for Ms. Cole to be up. Taking a peek at the calendar, it was December 31st! Harry snuck out of the room and into kitchen. He looked inside and Ms. Cole was sipping some coffee. Harry beamed, " Ms. Cole! May I make breakfast for Tom?" Ms. Cole furrowed her eyebrows; "Hmm…I'm not sure if I should let you. Especially if Mrs. Pincers didn't give the okay." Harry pouted and turned around but then smiled, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

He looked at Ms. Cole again. His eyes wide and big, watery with tears stared at her pleading. His lower lip trembling as he pouted. As he was only wearing his white night gown that was a bit large on him, the sleeves hid his hands a little. He rubbed his eyes as the tears spilled out, " But, but, today's his birthday and I wanted to make a nice meal for him and cake! Tom is so lonely if he wasn't with me!" Ms. Cole's heart broke as she saw Harry cry. She hugged him, " Oh alright, if this makes you feel better but I'll have to help you okay?" His face hidden in her hair, Harry smiled smugly, " O-okay."

Harry rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He lifted his nightgown until it shoed a bit of his legs and had Ms. Cole place a pin to hold it from falling and casing Harry to trip. She then put an apron Harry tying it into a big bow because it was big on Harry. Harry moved toward the stove only for Ms. Cole to pull his bird nest hair back and tie a handkerchief around his head. Ms. Cole smiled at Harry, "You don't want Tom to eat your hair do you?" Harry made a horrified face, "No!"

Harry cracked some eggs and stirred them as Ms. Cole told him the steps to make an omelet. He poured the mixed eggs and poured it into the pan. Adding the cheese and tomatoes he closed it. He then made some toast and buttered them, adding sugar on top of the buttered side. He held the cup as Ms. Cole poured some orange juice. On top of the tray, Harry placed the omelet, sugared toast, and orange juice. Harry thanked Ms. Cole as he carefully carried the tray upstairs and into the room.

Just as the clock turned seven, he placed the card on top of the tray. He happily started singing, "Happy Birthday Tom!" Tom opened his eyes lazily but as he realized the one, the pillow was not Harry and two someone was singing to him, he sat up. He blushed bright red as he took in the sight of Harry and eyed the tray, " Did you make this?" Harry giggled, " Yes! Here you go!" Placing the tray on Tom's lap, Harry hugged and kissed Tom's cheek.

Ms. Cole popped out from the door and smiled, "It's not much but here's a new book." She took in the sight of Harry and Tom. She started laughing. Harry pouted, "What's funny?" Ms. Cole joked, " Tom, it looks like you don't need to find a wife, Harry's already yours." Harry's face resembled a tomato and Tom coughed on the orange juice. "I'm kidding you too. You are boys and boys don't marry." She left the room. Harry stared crestfallen at Tom, " Boys can't get married?" Tom shrugged his shoulder, " Let's just enjoy today Harry." Harry nodded.

At dinnertime, Harry came out with a small cupcake with a candle on it. He shyly gave it to Tom, " Ms. Cole only had enough to buy this much flour and icing." Tom smiled at Harry, " This is one of the best birthday's I ever had Harry." Blowing out the candle on the cupcake they ate it together, savoring the moment.

**Okay the first time Harry is hushed by Tom is just because he is being inelegant and the second time, Tom doesn't want Harry to tell Dumbledore the things he did to terrify the other kids because he doesn't trust Dumbledore nor like him. Harry doesn't really care about the wardrobe because he hardly has anything except for some trousers and shirts (that he doesn't wear) so that's why. And I'm skipping the whole Christmas thing… the best they get is a book and nice food. Bye~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**HAHAHA! IM BACK! Though I love my mother, she can be a real bitch about it. She finally gave it back for school and I'm " to use for studying and other school-related stuff" but do always listen to mothers? Don't think so ** ! **Okay ONWARD!**

**Chapter 4**

Harry stared outside the small window. He received a lot of letters from Tom. Hogwarts seems so wonderful. Harry sighed and opened the letter he received.

_Dear Harry_

_How do you fare? I will be back for summer. This includes your birthday. I am thrilled to know you will be accompanying me to Hogwarts this fall. Soon you and I will leave this god-forsaken place. I do feel dreadfully leaving you with these uncouth buffoons. When I return we shall have a look on mannerisms and make sure you are ready for the following school year._

_Sincerely,_

_TMR_

Harry smiled. Though Tom would be slightly surprised. Harry, without having Tom to guard his naivety, soon learned to become manipulative and great at faking his expressions. Harry walked out of his room and went downstairs to the yard. There were these two silly boys that Harry loved to turn against each other. They had started as friends, almost like Harry and Tom. Harry would not allow it. If he couldn't be with Tom then they can't either. Beside he was bitter on how Mrs. Pincers was behaving towards him. The other children were very unhygienic. Sure Harry likes to play in mud and get dirty but he liked to bathe after playing. No the children intended to EAT, WALK AND SLEEP in their muck. Mike and Michael. At first Harry was kind glad to see older boys. But then he completely changed his decision when one, they were rude, and two, they were completely stupid. Harry giggled as he run up to Mike. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he caught Mike's attention. Mike beamed, "Oh! Harry, where's Michael?" Harry frowned, " He was saying something about you but I forgot." Mike's smiled disappeared, " What was it?" Harry looked fearfully around, " I-I can't tell you! I'm sorry." With that he started tearing up and ran. Mike pursed his lips. Harry watched at the corner giggling as he saw Mike's anger and sadness burst. Harry skipped towards the little shed and brought out a ball. He grinned when Michael was sitting on the steps. "Hey Michael!" Michael looked up and gave a little smile. Harry pouted in his head, 'Awww, he still doesn't like me.' "Mike was looking for you," Harry exclaimed. Michael beamed and stood up, " Alrighty! Thanks!" Harry scowled. 'Oh I didn't even get to trick him.' As he looked at them, he saw everything was all right. 'Just my luck.' He thought. He walked into the orphanage and ate his lunch, kicking his feet. He faintly heard a bunch of little girls talking to Ms. Cole but he didn't pay too much on it. "Harry!" Harry walked towards Ms. Cole when he was ambushed by ten girls of all ages. He yelped as a skirt was put under his burgundy robe. Brushes pulled his hair and some weird substances were put on his face. Ms. Cole giggled and grabbed a camera as the gaggle of girls moved away. Harry stood stunned until a girl started tickling him. Harry laughed even has she moved away. _CLICK! _Harry stopped and stared at the girls, Ms. Cole apologized as she ran with the girls to show Mrs. Pincers. Harry took a look at the mirror. His lips were red and cheeks pinker than usual. His bird nest of hair curled attractively around his head, and they took the two longest bangs on the side of his face to the back tied by a green ribbon. There was a black color around his eyes making his green eyes pop out. The skirt was very light and hung at his knees (scandalous XD!). He looked like a girl…A NASTY EVIL GIRL! Harry fumed as he stormed out of the room bumping into Mike and Michael. "Hey I haven't seen around, have you Mic?" Michael blushed at the pretty girl. His stomach felt even more floppy than it was when he was near Harry. He shook his head. Harry pouted, " You guys it's me, Harry! Ms. Cole and the girls captured me! And, and TOM WON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!" "Harry!?" Tears dribbled down his cheeks hoping Tom wouldn't care if he looked like a mean stupid girl. He walked into his room and washed his face. He stayed there for a couple of days. Mrs. Pincers wasn't fond of the picture either.

TIME SKIP!

Harry glanced at the door repeatedly. He swore he would never really let his real feelings out in front of Mike and Michael; it would let them know he was weak but he was so excited! Tom was coming home! Harry paced around silently looking at his manners and how to act. Clunk. Harry looked at the door. There was Tom. He grew a lot and was carrying a suitcase and wearing robes that matched him perfectly. His wavy locks of hair sleek and sharp. Harry ran towards him, "TOM!" Tom smiled as Harry held a tight grip around his waist. As Tom made his way to their room, he watched Harry run up and down the stairs repeatedly since Tom was taking his sweet time. He was amused at how obvious Harry wanted to talk nonstop but refrained from doing so. When he entered the room he sat on his bed and patted the bed. Harry leaped onto Tom making them fall on their backs. Tom silently ran his fingers through Harry black hair. Harry cried clutching Tom's robes. After a while, Tom sat up, " So, Harry…we have much to talk about. Harry nodded eagerly.

**Okay, I know this is kind of short but hell yeah freedom! I will try to update soon. By the way my Naruto story will be on hold for a while. I'm not really getting ideas on what to do next but I will continue it eventually.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Yeah…I have not been updating lately cause of school. Oh there are some steamy things going on here~ XD I guess it can count as dub-con/non-con kind of I guess? But Harry is likes it ****! I know that he sounds really submissive and stuff but it will change. Remember that he's been treating like a lesser being but spending time with a psychopath does cause you to be a bit sadistic and view people as toys. And it's in school when he does start using his adorableness to manipulate others and to get things from Tom. PUBERTY! ALL I HAVE TO SAY! Tom is twelve and Harry is ten. So here's a new chapter! SUSPENSE HAS ENDED! For now…**

**Chapter 5**

Harry finished telling Tom about the changes that have happened while he was gone. Tom stared at the ceiling contemplating whether these two boys were going to be trouble. He felt tugging on his robes and looked sideways. Harry's bright eyes seemed to have turn cattish in mischief, " So I have been trying to get the both of the to hate each other but it's a slow process." Tom's lip twitched upwards, " They will collapse in no time. Need my help?" Harry frowned, " No." At this Tom quirked an eyebrow, giving a questioning stare. Harry gave a sultry grin and his eyes half lidded, " Because they are my prey." Tom felt heat run through him.

The door was slammed open, Harry quickly turned back into the innocent little boy he looked like. There stood Michael and Mike. Mike's eyes widened at seeing Tom, "Woah! Who are ya! Hey Harry! I thought that you'd a room all to yourself!" Michael just smiled timidly. Harry smiled sweetly looking at Michael, " Oh you startled me! This is Tom. My most favorite person." Harry walked to Tom grabbing his hands and wrapping them around his shoulders. Mike smiled and Michael's mouth twitched. Tom gave a cold glare at them. Harry stared up adoringly at Tom, " Can we go to the park?" Tom frowned, " No, it's dirty." Harry frowned and started to tear up. He clutched Tom's hands and emerald eyes so big and vibrant looked into Tom. "Please?" Tom's eyebrow twitched.

Harry grinned inside his head; he was close to making Tom break. Harry twisted his body and pressed himself to Tom in a hug, "Pleaaase?" Tom's cheeks turned a very pale pink. Tom gently pushed Harry from the hug and breathed out, "Fine." Harry giggled. He turned to Mike and gave a quick hug and to Michael he gave a longer one. "Bye you two." And the door was shut. Tom watched the interaction and asked, "Why did you hold them?" Harry frowned, "Somehow Michael does not seem to like me so I have to press a lot of affection to him." Tom quietly nodded. "You better hurry and change or else I will not be going." Harry laughed as he put on his trousers.

Harry ran to the swings, " Tom! Push me! Please?" Tom nodded and grabbed the swings. Harry sighed as the wind brushed his face. "Wouldn't it be fantastic if we could fly?" Tom smirked, "We can. Muggles can't." Harry pouted, "I want my Hogwarts letter." Tom smirked, " You are ten right?" Harry nodded, "Yes." "Then wait for two more months then." Harry sulked " It's too long." Tom chuckled. Walking back Harry smiled sweetly, "I missed having you next to me!" Tom gently squeezed Harry's hand, " So did I." Tom's hands lingered as they neared the orphanage, completely letting go as they entered.

When they entered their room, Tom pulled out his textbooks from Hogwarts. Harry eagerly started to look through them. Tom strictly looked at Harry, "I will be testing you." Harry nodded, "I will study hard!" Tom smiled. Harry blushed, his chest fluttering. Throughout the day, Harry took care to remember Tom's features. He was a bit embarrassed to find out he missed Tom more than he thought. When they rested in their beds, Harry started to dream. His first wet dream ever about Tom. Harry whimpered in his sleep waking up Tom.

Tom furrowed his eyebrows, should he wake Harry up or comfort him while he was asleep. It was when he held Harry did he feel the reason for Harry's whimpers. Tom stared at Harry's face. His cheeks were flushed and lips occasionally making noise. Tom licked his dry lips. His throat suddenly felt parched. He felt heat coil in lower parts making his cock stand.

Tentatively, he moved his hips to Harry's. Harry gave a low moan. Tom groaned in pleasure. He slowly lifted Harry's nightgown to stare at his pink erect nipples. He flicked his tongue as had saw in on of his housemate's moving naughty magazine. Harry jolted with a whimper. Tom slowly climbed over Harry pressing his arousal into Harry's. He nipped Harry's chest, and sucked them. Harry shook and arched as he came in his underwear.

Tom panted at he felt his release stain his pants. He changed his pants and slid back into bed. Tom sighed as he stared at the ceiling. What he did was wrong and he should feel guilt at making moves on Harry. But he felt strangely happy and hoped for future touching, with Harry awake. He curled as arm around Harry finally falling asleep.

Harry woke up to an odd sensation in his underwear. He slipped off his underwear after carefully removing Tom's arm. He stared confused at the white wet substance. He felt the bed for any wet spots. He would die of shame he wet his bed, which has never happened before.

Tom woke up when he felt Harry slip out. He smirked as he watched Harry but made his face look neutral. "What's wrong, Harry?" Harry blushed, "I-I think I peed." Tom chuckled, "I think you had a wet dream." Harry frowned, "What's that?" Tom smirked " Did you have a naughty dream? A dream that made you feel hot?" Harry's pale skin erupted in red. Harry looked at the ground, "Does that make me weird?" Tom put Harry in his lap, "No, it is a natural reaction. Many boys have experienced it. Including me." Harry breathed out in relief. "Now, go change," Tom instructed. Harry nodded smiling. Tom couldn't help the smug smile that filled his face.

Harry skipped off towards Michael. "Hullo~!" Michael's cheeks grew red. "Harry." Michael looked up to see Tom walking towards them. Harry grinned, "Tom!" He hugged Tom blushing. Tom stared coldly at Michael who averted his eyes. "Let's go study." Harry nodded dashing into the orphanage. Tom sneered at Michael, " Have some courage." Michael's eyes widened before he ran away. Tom chuckled darkly. He entered the orphanage leisurely.

Harry closed the book and gave the parchment to Tom. "You may go have a break." Harry ran off to the restroom colliding with Michael. Harry whimpered, "Ouch~." Michael's face bloomed in color, "O-oh, sorry." The rest was mumbled. "Oh it's alright!" '_I suppose this is partly my fault but he should have looked too, idiot.' _Harry stood up only to be detained by a hand. Michael flustered, his mouth gaping open and close. It really irked Harry, "What is it? Speak up." Michael took in a deep breath, "I-I really l-l-like you!" He pushed his lips to Harry's.

Harry's eyes widened. A ball fell to the floor. They turned around. Standing in the hallway was Mike his mouth wide open. In the doorway was Tom. He was calm, too calm. He turned and closed the door. Harry started to tear up, '_TOM! No, he misunderstood!' _ Tears trailed down his face, he turned to Michael, "I'm sorry but I don't like you!" He ran to the room. Michael felt horrible and knew he shouldn't have confessed. Mike walked up to him, "H-hey, um…I'm going outside." Michael stared sadly at Mike running. "I shouldn't have listened to Tom."

Tom was sitting at his desk writing. Harry hesitantly walked to him, "Tom, I didn't know." He flinched at the cold stare, "I do not know what you are talking about. This was part of your plan was it not?" Harry shouted, "No, it wasn't!" Tom smirked, "Hmm. Sure." He stood up, "Pardon me, I have to use the loo." Harry cried, "No…" Harry ran towards Tom and jumped him. They crashed to the floor. Tom scowled, "What is your problem!" Harry sat straddling Tom's chest, "I like you Tom." Harry pressed his lips on Tom's.

Tom sat up causing Harry to slide to his lap. "I'm not falling for your tricks. You rather be with that snotty brat." Harry grew angry and bounced on Tom's lap in frustration, "Arrgh! Why don't you listen! I didn't know he was going to do that!" He clutched Tom's shirt, "I'll do anything! Anything to make it up just don't leave me Tom." Tom's face did not change, "Anything you say?" Harry nodded furiously. "Don't do this with anyone else." Harry gazed confused.

Tom captured Harry's lips. Harry blushed at contact. Tom moved his hands over Harry's back sliding down to Harry's bottom. He gave a squeeze making Harry squeak. Harry didn't understand why it felt really good but as long as it was Tom then it's all right. Tom nibbled Harry's neck adding pressure once in awhile. "Ah! Mmm~! It kind of tickles." Tom bit his neck. "AHH!" Tom chuckled darkly, "Does it tickle now?" Harry quivered in pleasure shaking his head.

He squirmed when there was something hard poking at him. Harry looked at Tom's crotch. He pressed a finger at it. Tom made a slight groan. Harry blushed, "Did I hurt you?" Tom stared heavily at Harry, "No, can I touch yours?" Harry nodded shyly. Tom undid Harry's short pulling out the pink erect cock. Harry moaned as Tom slowly rubbed it. "T-tom, y-yours too." Tom smirked, "Hold on, stand up." Harry stood, "D-did I do something wrong?" Tom shook he head, "No I'm locking the door." Tom sat down placing Harry in his lap.

He pulled out his own member pressing hard to Harry's. "Haa~! Haa~!" Tom lifted Harry's robe. "Mmm, T-tom what are-! Fwah!" Tom kissed Harry moving his tongue in forcibly. Harry's eyes dropped tears from the insane pleasure he received from Tom. "MMPH!" He came collapsing against Tom's chest. Harry looked at Tom, his lips swollen and red. His bright eyes sultry and hazy filled with happiness. Tom gave a grunt as he followed. They sat there out of breath and tired.

Tom harshly grabbed Harry; "Never do this with anybody else." Harry happily nodded, "Okay!" "Come." Tom patted the bed. Harry snuggled Tom. "Also you are not allowed to be near that brat." Harry nodded. His blushing cheeks brought attention from Tom, "What is it." Harry pecked Tom's cheek, "Good night Tom." Tom blushed lightly, "Night."

The following morning, Harry stayed with Tom and far away from Michael. Mike constantly glares at Harry who smiles gleefully inside his head. 'It worked! Though not how originally I wanted it but it works' he thought. Harry dashed for the door to play only for his shirt to be harshly yanked. "And were are you going. You have to study." Harry pouted. "But I want to play!" Tom gave him a blank look. He hugged Tom's waist gazing at him with watery eyes, "If you let me play, we do more of the touching?" He inwardly giggled as he saw Tom's eyes sharpen, "Humph. Fine." Harry laughed he gets to play and do the really good feeling touching. Tom kissed Harry deeply, "Don't forget what you said you wouldn't do." Harry beamed, "I only want to kiss you Tom." He ran after giving a hug. Tom sighed laying down. "Harry you will destroy my façade when you enter Hogwarts. Knowing the little imp you are, I wouldn't mind." He stood up and exited the room.

**Well there you go, my first time anything to this sexual degree! There's going to be so much sexual tension (the regular kind too) and jealousy when Harry enters Hogwarts. Sigh, I love the tormenting Tom and Harry ~. By the way what House should Harry be in? Should he stay in Gryffindor or in Slytherin? Or go into Ravenclaw? Please tell me ****. Until next time!**


End file.
